What remains
by Niliathiel
Summary: Can you still hear the Elves amidst the meadows
1. Prolog

Hallo folks!  
Another poem, well, somehow I got bored on Saturday afternoon and this is  
the result. Kinda like it. What do you think? Let me know! ;-)  
  
What remained of the Elves...  
  
In silent nights when stars are bright  
and when the moon upon the hill  
looks down on sleeping land at night  
you can still hear them if you will.  
  
When no sound troubles in your ear,  
and when you slowly close your eye,  
when you stand still you soon might hear  
behind the veil where dreams do lie.  
  
The waking world now leave behind.  
Sit down on grass and listen well,  
then soon your soul will quickly find  
old places of which stories tell.  
  
Can you not hear them? Listen now!  
And hear their voices in the breeze  
and see the star on their king´s brow  
Hark! Can you feel how minutes freeze?  
  
Time mustn´t matter to you here,  
for if it does you´ll never find  
their shapes. They´ll run away and fear  
your steps and leave you there all blind.  
  
No, friend. Sit still and now you see  
among the meadows there´s a shade  
which troubles leaves o´a sleeping tree,  
but do not follow, or they´ll fade.  
  
The borderline is hard to cross  
for they have left so long ago.  
Like little stones a child may toss  
They will just leave and not come fro´  
  
Their earnest faces and their hair  
is nothing but a timeless shade,  
and though you hear their voices fair  
It´s just illusions that will fade.  
  
Yes, you might hear them telling tales  
of wars, of kings, of Elvendom  
Their voices as a nightingales´,  
but here no longer is their home.  
  
The last of them have passed away  
beyond the sea when magic bright  
entwined the world when young the day  
of new born joy when passed the night.  
  
Their names are only whispers here  
in these loud realms where Men now dwell.  
Even their shadows fly in fear  
but still their voices stories tell  
  
to them, whose ears are eager still  
to listen to their whispered word  
they might at times tell at their will  
of things that no Man ever heard.  
  
And they might tell of citadells  
that their own kindred built of stone.  
They left the shores where noone dwells  
now any longer. And their mourn  
  
will fill the air for those who can  
still hear the Elven Maiden´s call  
in our days, ere rivers ran  
that we can see. Before their fall  
  
they were the Lords and they were fair  
and proud their kings, but they have passed  
away beyond the veil of air  
and time, and none their deeds can last.  
  
For in our days the dark´ning skies  
are veiled and noise entwines our lifes.  
And all the people call it lies  
if one will tell of Elven strifes,  
  
or horns that thundered, swords that rang  
against the darkness long ago.  
The tales of Elves and bows that sang  
will just be answered with a "No"  
  
Alas! The times have changed, are gone  
and others came to rule the land.  
The rivers changed their float and run  
through lands where magic´s not at hand.  
  
So, see the only way you can  
still see the veiled and fading past  
is list´ning to the voice that ran  
amidst the leaves. This voice will last.  
  
For wind and whisper, sound and spell  
are there in meadow, leaf and grass.  
For these are still the ones that tell  
The tales of ancient folks that pass... 


	2. Awakening

Author´s note:  
  
Oh wow, I don´t know what to say to this, I opened my e-mail box this morning and hardly believed what I saw... 5 reviews!!! I would never have expected that you appreciate this poem so much. I just wanted to let you know that your reviews really really made me feel good, because English is not my first language and reading that you like my style and all tells me that my skills are improving. *yay*  
  
Well, I was so humbled and all that I decided to continue this poem. You can see the first chapter as a kind of prolog. It´s all about someone who can still hear the Elves and the first chapter was a first introduction to this. In the following I will continue by telling the history of the Elves from the beginning, so the first episode will be about the awakening of Elves at the Lake of Cuivienen. I will have to change a bit about the category of this thingy, I sorted it for Lord of the Rings, do you think I´d better change it into the Silmarillion? Would be better I suppose... Okay then, I hope you like the next chapter. Reviews are always most welcome!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Nothing of this is mine, it´s all JRRT´s, I just borrow it and hope his spirit won´t come back to torment me *lol*  
  
Nili  
  
P.S.: I changed this chappy a little today, for all those who might wonder. I actually forgot about the fact that according to JRRT´s mythology, the moon came later and there were only stars and nothing else to be seen on the sky when the Elves awoke. JRRT may forgive me. ;-) ******************************************************************  
  
At the Lake of Cuivienen  
  
A silver starlight clear and fair entwines the nightly world so well. Its rays touch water here and there, enlightens all the hill and dell.  
  
This night I know is long gone by and only mem´ry in my mind, too far away that I could fly and find it. No, noone will find.  
  
A distant lake in shining light, the stars upon the skies look down on troubled water´s waves so bright spread over land like a nightgown.  
  
And peaceful is this splendid place where wind and waves are well-entwined, But Lo! The things I soon will face aren´t meant for those whose eyes are blind  
  
for ancient tales and stories old, for sacred is this velvet night, in which is rooted manyfold the birth of folk so fair and bright.  
  
A distant lake in distand land beneath the stars so young and pale. I wait in silence, understand That what I see´s a sacred tale.  
  
But all around me nothing lives and all the land is untouched still by children of The One. Their strifes have not been fought yet, but they will.  
  
But suddenly I hear them sing and all my soul feels full of praise, now that I sit and hear them ring those voices, ere the rise of days.  
  
Under the stars, as it was told The Firstborn were to see the light of sparkling stars so manyfold, that Elbereth has made so bright  
  
when all from emptyness was made by the Valar by Eru´s will. The stars were kindled not to fade, but shine in our moments still.  
  
The Firstborn as was said, were come And I saw them when they awoke to see and learn and claim their home before the time, ere countries broke.  
  
And full of wonder I behold as some of them have risen soon in this one night, a night of old to greet the skies with yet no moon  
  
to greet their lives with stumbling word For even language in these days was still to come, but still I heard their joyfull song, amidst the rays  
  
of silver light and soon I knew that this was the beginning still, but though their folk still counted few they´d rule the world at their own will.  
  
I knew their kingdoms were to rise but one day they again would fade. I saw the laughter in their eyes and in their lifes, the One had made.  
  
I felt a joy that´s hard to say In words of Men, for it was clear as a well´s water near the bay, It was divine and without fear.  
  
I heard their song and voices fair And soon the sleep came down on me And I was brought away from were the Elves awoke when they were free. 


	3. The Rider

Author´s note:

Hi there!

I know it has been a while since I continued this, but here´s another chapter to this tiny and stumbling approach of creating poems about the Silmarillion. So here we go, the Elves have awoken and now they meet Orome, the Great Hunter of Valinor. Hope you enjoy this. Please drop a review, will you?

The Rider

Again it´s night, splendid and fair

My spirit´s caught in times gone by 

It´s taken to these places where

The roots of Elvendom do lie.

I see their shapes in silver light

Their hair, their faces, all so fair

They have awoken in the night

With stumbling praise they´re now aware

Of their own lives as they were made

And plannéd all since time had come

And still their power´s far to fade

Like little children they claim their home.

They sing amidst the silver rays

Of glist´ning stars the Firstborn dwell

In ancient times, ere rise of days

In times of which this dream does tell.

But evil creatures creep nearby

Their fangs and claws are oft´ their fate

And now and then an Elf would die

Slain by the dark One´s creatures´ hate

And so the Firstborn dwell in fear

And fearsome is their splendid song

And mournful calls now reach my ear

When evil powers would get strong

The Elven maiden´s joyful tone

Their melodies amidst the rays

Will sometimes mingle with a woe

So full of mourn, ere rise of days.

But lo, alas, a rider´s come

Is carried by a mighty steed

He is a God from Elvendom

Who doesn´t know of Elven need.

The mighty sound of neigh and horn

Rings now amidst the nightly leaves

And full of fear and so forelorn

The Elves do hide amidst the trees

And full of wonder they behold

A fiery steed his master bears

A Valar is he, a spirit old

And full of pride his head he bears.

His eyes are fierce, his figure tall

His stallion bolds, under his hoofs

The earth does shake, the en´mies fall

Under his arrows and the hoofs.

He sends a call to heaven´s dome

Nahar, his beast, neighs full of might

His horn´s blast shakes the dark one´s throne

But then his stallion in this night

Then sences other beings there

And he stands still. His rider sees

Now fearful faces, faces fair

Of those that hide among the trees.

Behold, I see the Valar´s eyes

Ablaze in wonder, sees in rest

That here the Firstborns´ cradle lies

Of whom was spoken in the West.

The Firstborn whom the One has made

Up in his mind ere Eru´s will

Was yet unfolded, and their fate

is hidden from the half-gods still.

Don´t fear, he tells them and they stare

And wonder takes them, they behold

This mighty hunter standing there.

They know he comes from gods of old.

And he would lead them through the night

In wonder they would follow down

His white steed´s hoofs, his eyes´ fierce light

Now that their fear has been thrown down.

And so the Eldar walk these lands

And leave the place where they awoke

And so do I who understands

This is a tale that someone spoke

Whose mind has rested in these days

And who now tells it down on me

Who in his mind saw silver rays

Of stars and moon ere rise of days.


End file.
